wwe2kfandomcom-20200214-history
WWE 2K19
WWE 2K19 is an upcoming professional wrestling video game that is set to release in October 2018 for PlayStation 4, Xbox One, and PC (October 5 for the Deluxe Edition and October 9 for the Standard Edition). This is the 20th in the Yuke's WWE game franchise and the sixth in the WWE 2K series. The game is currently being developed by franchise veteran Yuke's as well as the so far 2K-exclusive Visual Concepts, and the game is being published by 2K Sports. Development and Marketing In March 2018, Jonathan Coachman confirmed that he would not be included in the game as a commentator, as his return was just after the game's commentary lines had been recorded. In April, Baron Corbin revealed that he was doing voice-over work for an upcoming video game, presumably WWE 2K19. Motion capture work for the game began in May. The game was leaked on Walmart's website in early June, but the cover of the game was not there at the time. The game was officially announced by 2K on June 15, 2018. Three days later, on June 18, a live press conference was held which revealed that AJ Styles will be the game's cover star, and that a brand new mode called the "Million Dollar Challenge" will be included. A new mode must be beaten and a promotional video must be uploaded in order to be one of the four semi-finalists. Those four will compete in a tournament and the winner faces the real life AJ Styles for the prize of a million dollars, something not seen in the series before. Deluxe Edition details were also announced, including the game's release date; October 5, 2018 for the Deluxe Edition, and October 9 for the Standard Edition. On June 25, 2018, Rey Mysterio was announced as the game's pre-order bonus, making his return to the series after his last appearance being in WWE 2K15. On July 9, for the first time ever, a second pre-order bonus was announced - Ronda Rousey, making her first appearance in the franchise since her debut match at WrestleMania 34. A trailer for her was also released which featured the voice of Roddy Piper, leading many to suspect that he would be included in the game. On July 25, 2018, the game's Collector's Edition was announced for PS4 and Xbox One only, and is focused on WWE Hall of Famer Ric Flair. For the game itself, the edition includes all Season Pass content, 1980's versions of Dusty Rhodes, and Ricky Steamboat, and the rumored Roddy Piper, Randy Savage '92, Undertaker '02, the Starrcade 1983 arena, Ric Flair '08 attire, Charlotte Flair '16 attire, and access to pre-order content. Other things include WWE SuperCard content for AJ Styles, Charlotte Flair, and Ric Flair, exclusive premium packaging, an exclusive, individually-numbered WWE Hall of Fame replica ring, a Nature Boy-inspried Funko Pop! figurine, and a fanatics limited edition commemorative plaque that includes a fabric from Ric Flair's pink or purple robe. On July 31, a new mode was revealed - Towers Mode. In this mode, the user plays as either a WWE Superstar or a MyPLAYER and move up the ladder by fighting AI opponents one after the other. On August 14, 2018, many YouTubers uploaded videos from the 2K19 event, detailing all of the new features of the game. Trivia *Ronda Rousey being one of two pre-order bonuses makes her the first ever female pre-order bonus in a WWE 2K game. Roster Rey Mysterio 2K19.jpg Ronda Rousey 2K19.jpg Gallery WWE 2K19 Logo.jpg|Official logo from the reveal; similar in color to the WWE '13 logo WWE 2K19 Editions.jpg References Category:WWE Games Category:WWE 2K19 Category:Upcoming Content Category:WWE 2K Games